Mad Space
by NiGHTS chao
Summary: A mysterious chao tournament is being held in Mad space
1. Default Chapter

Hey this is my first fic so please don't flame me. Special thanks to Mewlon who gave me the idea for a chao related fic. I am also a big chao fan, so expect a lot of chao fics from me.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow, the chao, Knuckles, Ganondorf, or Tikal. I do however own the plot, Shenshut, Keobo, Gorelord, and the Shadow chao's. Besides, I'm to poor to sue.  
  
Chapter 1: The launch  
  
"The launch will begin in fifty seconds."  
  
'My name is Keobo. I don't know why I came to this launch. One day I found a strange egg lying in the forest. On the egg was a note that read: "You are one of the few privalaged travelers to be accepted into the Mad Space Tournament hosted by Gorelord." Well, that's pretty much it. Now I'm stuck on this rust-bucket with some kooky bird guy, two echidnas, two hedgehogs, and a sorcerer.'  
  
********  
  
"What are you staring at?!" asked a peculiar looking man with a chocobo on his shoulder. He was directing this at Keobo.  
  
Keobo was a short, long-haired half-cat boy. He only measured up to about four feet, five inches. His attire was quite ragged and plain. Oddly, he had tufts of onyx fur growing in odd places, obviously from his cat heritage. He also had a long tail, one of his more sensitive appendages.  
  
"Sorry, nothing. Who are you?" he said to the odd man with the chocobo.  
  
The man looked at Keobo and stated, proudly, "My name is Shenshut, one of the greatest chocobo breeders in all of history."  
  
Shenshut did not look as elegant as he spoke. He wore a long, blue and red robe that was covered with a big assortment of droppings. He was the only human aboard the shuttle, but that did not seem to bother him in the slightest. As for the chocobo on his shoulder, it did look very well bred. It was probably a younger one, considering that it was so small. It was a beautiful shade of aquamarine as well.  
  
The large sorcerer, known as Ganondorf, turned to everyone and asked, "Why are all of these eggs different colors and what purpose do they serve?"  
  
Then, shadow, sitting in a corner, muttered, "You brainless oalf. The invitational eggs are chao eggs. The color reflects the owners personality."  
  
Suddenly, a large screen on the northern wall of the room turned on. A hooded figure appeared on the screen. "Hello, I am Gorelord, your gracious host for this tournament. In mad space, you will all receive an area in wich to train your chao. Sonic, you will get Capsule Planet. Shadow, you will get Halo planet. Keobo, you will get Small planet. Ganondorf, you will get a small station. Knuckles and Tikal will share many small, floating islands. And last but not least, Shenshut, you will get a meteorite. Happy training. You will all receive one year. Good luck."  
  
Gorelord's voice was completely neutral. It was not soft or harsh, not cruel or sympathetic. Just. neutral.  
  
"There is a capsule with each of your names on it. Step into them and you will be transported to your training grounds."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Well, there is the first chapter. Kind of short, but it will get better. Anyway, review and I'll get chapter two up soon! 


	2. happy hatching

Chapter2: happy hatching  
  
'Dear diary, I thought this would be a long time before we landed, I guess I was wrong. The only people who seem to know what their doing are Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles. I feel threatened by the fact that our host is a freak who goes by the name of gore lord. I tried to make friends with shadow but he hates my guts.'  
  
"What are you plotting?!?" Ganondorf's growl interrupted Keobo's thoughts abruptly.  
  
"Get of my back jackass! I was writing my thoughts in my journal!" Keobo shouted angrily at Ganandorf.  
  
Sonic interrupted the argument "Hey cool down kid, for a 13 year old you've got a mouth on you. Why were you so mad?"  
  
Keobo swung his fist at Sonic aimlessly. "Shut up hedge hog or I'll kill you, I am not a kid!" Sonic caught Keobo's fist in the air. "What are you trying to prove by beating on everyone?"  
  
Sirens interrupted them as Gorelord appeared on the screen again: "Why aren't you in your capsules yet? Sorry about the out burst, you should hatch your eggs now."  
  
Everyone hatched their egg's a different way: Shadow threw his red egg against the wall, Sonic shook his blue egg, Shenshut had his chocobo fly his lime green egg in circles, Knuckles and Tikal played a song for their purple egg, Ganondorf blew his black ebb up, and Keobo sat on his.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry it's shorter than the last one but this was only for hatching and adding a fight for something extra. (((;) 


End file.
